


Caution Tape

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While attending an upscale party with Adam, Kris gets invited to talk with one of his personal idols. Things go tragically awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution Tape

Kris didn’t think twice when one of his personal idols asked him to accompany them to another room to talk. They were at an industry party and the atmosphere was ear-piercing loud thanks to din of the milling people and the shrieking pop princess on the small stage. The mansion they were in was huge and though the main party was confined to the ballroom, the well-known actor seemed to know his way around the hallways. It made sense. He’d probably been here ten times before for the same annual party. As such, Kris wasn’t shocked when they found a small, empty room with nothing more than a lounge, chair, and telephone.

The door was shut and Kris hastily took a seat next to the actor when it was offered to him. He was trying not to show it, but he was nervous. This guy was a huge success and Kris was…not. Well, he was successful but he was nowhere near the same league of big shots. Making this connection, it could be a great thing for his career and for his social life. They were both family men, after all. But really, ulterior motives were far from Kris’s mind. He just didn’t want to screw up this one-on-one.

However, things took a blunt shift after chatting about their home lives for a few minutes.

“You’re a beautiful man, you know.”

The comment both confused and startled Kris. “Thanks,” he replied nervously.

“There are a lot of beautiful men and women in that room.”

Kris pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. Where was he going with this?

“But it’s you I want to bring back here. I could have taken anyone I wanted, and I chose you.”

Okay this was getting creepy.

“Right…” Kris said uneasily and his voice trailed off as he traded stares with someone who now felt like a total stranger to him. “I’m flattered and all but—“ He was cut off as the other man scooted closer.

“Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position, right now? In here with me?”

“I…” Kris blinked. How was he supposed to respond to that?

The guy set his drink to a nearby table and slid across the lounge to be thigh-to-thigh with Kris. Kris’s heart jumped up into his throat. Was he seriously getting hit on by a Best Actor nominee, right now?

“You’re getting off just thinking about it, aren’t you?”

Kris’s eyes widened. “No…”

“You are. I can tell.”

Kris gasped when hands were on his thighs pulling them open slightly. The other man shifted to put a hand to Kris’s crotch and massaged slowly. It took Kris a moment to collect himself as he nearly slugged the other man on instinct.

“S-Stop,” Kris stuttered as he put a stern hand to the guy’s shoulder.

“That was weak. You don’t want me to stop.”

Kris felt his breath becoming erratic. Yes, his crotch was warming to the attention, but he _did not_ want this. “You’re drunk!” he said frantically. “Get off of me!”

Scuffling ensued. Kris was small but strong, but unfortunate for him, the other man was much larger and stronger. A hand shoved Kris back against the lounge and pinned him to the cushions. He tried to kick, but that just made the other man force more weight onto him. He yelped when his fly was tugged open.

“No! No, stop, please!” Kris pleaded as he desperately shoved at the muscled chest and arms that held him down. How was this happening? Why was this happening? He wanted out and he wanted out, bad. 

“This is rape!” Kris finally shouted, though he was certain no one else could hear him.

That did it. The guy relented his hold on Kris and sat back. Kris scrambled to his feet.

“Come on, man. I’m just trying to ease you up.”

Kris didn’t really hear what was said. He’d already thrown himself toward the door. Quickly, he zipped up his pants and un-tucked his shirt to cover up the remaining erection. Then he was out of the door and in the hallway. He tried to play it cool but ended up hitting the nearest wall and sliding down it.

“You okay, hon?” a woman’s voice called out from further down the hall. “Too much to drink?”

The dizziness suddenly broke and left him quivering. Without acknowledging the lady, Kris put a hand to the wall to shakily pick himself up off the floor. He glanced around, feeling like a lamb in a lion’s den. Who else would try to exploit him?

Kris gave a start when his pocket buzzed. Slowly, he pulled out the phone and glanced at the message. It was from Adam, which was somehow a relief.

_Where ru?_

Kris stumbled forward, toward the party, as he texted Adam back.

_Hallway outside. Come please_

Throwing up a hand, Kris dodged a videoing crew. He flinched when someone put a hand to him and asked if he was all right. Waving the person off, he took several deep breaths and willed himself to not cry. That guy was not worth crying over.

He was still a shaky mess when Adam found him.

“Babe? Babe, what’s wrong?” Adam asked with concern deepening his voice. He let out a startled noise when Kris barreled into him for a hug. Kris didn’t care who saw the ridiculous display of affection. He needed his husband, right now.

“I’m so stupid,” Kris choked out as he gripped Adam as tight as he could manage. He could feel the tears rising and his face growing hot.

Adam immediately cradled him and pressed a kiss to his ear. “Do we need to go?” he whispered in a rush.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kris whispered back, chest aching like he might soon have a panic attack.

The bell hops were snappy and had Adam’s Mustang pulled around before Kris had time to collapse in another heap like he dearly wanted to. Adam was casting him looks of concern and rubbing his back, whilst forcing smiles whenever cameras came by. He helped Kris to sit down in the car and Kris simultaneously ducked his head in his hands.

As soon as they were on the road and nearing the freeway, Adam pulled the car over.

“Tell me,” he demanded.

Kris spilled his guts. He told Adam every chilling detail of the attack as he grasped at Adam’s hand for support. Adam was frowning but his face was otherwise unreadable.

“I’m sorry,” Kris gasped at the end. “I’m so stupid.”

Adam shook his head and unhooked his seat belt. “This isn’t your fault.”

“I know, but!”

“No ‘but’s,” Adam said as he wrapped his arms around Kris. “You didn’t do anything wrong. He’s an asshole and we need to call the police.”

“No!” Kris said immediately, desperate. “He was drunk! And-And I don’t want anyone else to know!”

“He sexually assaulted you,” Adam replied flatly.

That brought Kris to tears. “I know,” he choked out. “But I want it to go away. I don’t want to think about it ever, again.” Though, Kris already knew this would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Adam didn’t look happy, but concede with a gentle, “Okay. No one has to know but us.”

Kris turned and pressed his forehead to Adam’s. “Thank you,” he shakily whispered.

Adam landed a rough kiss on Kris’s cheek before holding him closer. “I’m never letting you out of my sight, again,” Adam grumbled.

Kris hiccuped a sob. “Promise?”

The passionate kiss Kris received said “Yes.”


End file.
